The Universe is Vast and We Are So Small
by rossansguil
Summary: Two scientists, his baby sister and the president's son. Not exactly the team Bellamy was hoping for. Or, the Stargate AU no one asked for.
1. Chapter 1

"This is a joke, right?" Bellamy asked as he flipped through the packet Kane had handed him.

"Not at all, Major. I thought you wanted to lead your own mission."

"I did - I do. But General, sir, this is a babysitting job. It's all scientists. Besides me, Miller's the only one that has any off-world combat experience."

"It's an uninhabited planet, we're not expecting there to be any combat."

"If it's an uninhabited planet then why do we need an archaeologist?"

"It's uninhabited now, but since there's a stargate that means there used to be a civilization; and since it's not a planet known to the Goa'uld-"

"You're hoping it's Ancient. Okay, well what about my sister?"

"I thought you'd be grateful that you'd be with her on her first off-world mission."

Bellamy didn't respond so Kane continued.

"This is a big responsibility, Major Blake. I don't think I need to stress to you the threat this country is facing right now. No, there's not going to be any combat, but I'm putting you in charge of a team scouting for a new Beta site. This is not something I take lightly but I believe you're the best man for the job. Prove me right."

It might have sounded like a compliment, but Bellamy took it for what it was. It was a challenge and Kane was manipulating him knowing Bellamy wouldn't walk away from a challenge.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Briefing's in a half hour. You're dismissed."

Two scientists, his baby sister and the president's son. Not exactly the team he was hoping for.

* * *

"Man, what did you do to piss off Kane? Besides me, this is the worst team that could ever happen to you," Miller said after they left the conference room.

The briefing had been exactly what Bellamy had expected it to be. A lot of science, most of which he didn't completely understand, and very little actual strategy. The entire mission was about Monty, Jasper and Jaha collecting as much information on the planet as they could while he, Miller and Octavia were there to make sure that they don't get themselves killed.

"Something terrible apparently."

They walked down the corridor to the infirmary for their last minute check up before they go off-world.

He and Miller split up as they each found an open cot to sprawl out on while they waited their turn.

"Doctor Jackson, huh?" He heard Jasper said across the room.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and, by his tone, he was willing to bet that Jackson had done the same thing.

"I've heard every joke a thousand times."

A blonde blur distracted him from Jasper's obvious attempt at self-control to not tell the same thousand jokes.

"Doctor Griffin," he said as a greeting.

"Major Blake," Clarke said, professional as ever. "All your bloodwork looks fine, so I'm just going to inoculate you and then you're clear for off-world duty."

"Thanks I -" he felt a quick swipe of a cotton ball on his arm right before a sharp stab. "Goddammit!"

"Sorry, forgot to warn you." Never mind about professionalism then.

With a small - and completely fake as hell - apologetic smile, Clarke moved on to her next patient.

Bellamy ran into Wells Jaha on his way out.

"I just wanted to say thanks for, you know, letting me on your team," Wells said.

"Don't. It was Kane's decision, I didn't have any say in the matter."

Bellamy didn't even try to keep the malice from his voice. Wells was everything Bellamy resented; privileged and rich, well-meaninged but completely ignorant. Then there was his father. Thelonious Jaha represented everything that was wrong with the world. His rise to power was built with policies that made it all but impossible for families like Bellamy's to survive.

An awkward silence followed, ending only when Wells just nodded and walked into the infirmary.

Bellamy didn't turn around until he watched Clarke greet Wells with a smile and a hug.

What Bellamy hated most about Wells Jaha was that he was jealous of him.

* * *

"So, if DHD literally stand for Dial Home Device, what does GDO stand for?" Octavia asked as she walked over to Bellamy as they waited in the Gate Room

"Garage Door Opener."

"Seriously?"

"You press the button, it opens the iris so you can get through the gate. It was the 20th century, what do you expect?"

"A little more imagination."

Bellamy laughed, "You ready for this?"

"Are you kidding me? This is the whole reason I enlisted."

"Chevron seven locked," a voice boomed over the intercom from the control room as the stargate whooshed. "Wormhole engaged."

Octavia's stance went rigid with anxiety as she watched the other members of the team step through the gate.

"Why do I have to wear this helmet?" Octavia asked, tightening the strap under her chin.

"To keep you from cracking your skull."

"Why don't you have to wear a helmet?"

"Because I'm a pro. Now, after you."

He nudged her shoulder until she was standing on the platform. Octavia looked back at him, smiling, right before stepping through the wormhole.

Bellamy waited to follow her, going through his mental checklist one last time, before giving a wave to the control center and walking through the gate.

Bellamy exited the wormhole, the stargate closing behind him, to find Octavia sitting on the ground, looking pale and nauseous.

"Is it always like that?" she asked.

He patted her back and helped her up.

"You get used to it."

"Uh, Bellamy," Miller called out. He was standing next to the DHD with Jasper and Monty. None of them looked very happy. "You're gonna wanna see this."

Bellamy made his way over to them and what he saw made his stomach drop. The DHD was smashed and the control crystals were missing.

"I thought the MALP showed the DHD and it looked fine."

"It did. This must have happened between then and now."

"So, this happened within the hour. That means whoever did this should still be nearby." Bellamy turned to Monty. "Can we dial out at all?"

"Not without the control crystals."

"How is it that in a hundred years we haven't been able to find a way to fix a problem like this?"

"One: we were kinda you know fighting a lot of different aliens who were trying to destroy earth and two: this is Ancient technology. It's kinda hard to improve technology that we're just now starting to actually understand!"

"Which begs the question why they couldn't fix it."

"They probably could, but we don't really have the ability to access any of their super Ancient knowledge."

"Okay," Bellamy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. Let's split up and search the perimeter, look for the crystals or find whatever son of a bitch did this."

Going against his instincts, Bellamy teamed up with Jasper and had Wells go with Octavia. Monty and Miller were staying behind, ordered to try and do whatever they could to fix the DHD while waiting for the SGC to check in.

Miller turned back to the gate after watching the rest of the team disappear into the forest.

"Alright, what's the plan Doctor Green?"

"I don't know yet. And please, call me Monty. Doctor Green makes me sound like a murder suspect in Clue."

"Alright, what's the plan Monty?" Miller smirked at him.

"No idea. I'm running a diagnostic but I'm pretty sure the results are just gonna be 'needs a power source,' which we already know."

"So basically the plan is to wait? Great." Miller pulled a deck of cards out of a pocket on his vest. "You know how to play rummy?"

* * *

"So, obviously we're not alone here," Jasper said.

"Obviously." Bellamy was not as excited as Jasper was at this revelation. In fact, he wasn't excited at all.

"You know who I hope it is? Furlings. How cool would that be?"

"What the hell are Furlings?"

"What? Are you kidding me? Furlings are one of the Four Great Races. The Ancients, the Asgard, the Nox; we've met all of them. The Furlings are still - a hundred years and three galaxies later - a complete mystery to us. Never met 'em, never even encountered any ruins. So, here we are on this planet that's supposed to be completely abandoned, that was only known by the Ancients, and now has some sort of mysterious DHD-sabotaging inhabitants. I mean come on, it has to be them."

"I think that's a bit of a stretch. Besides, aren't you a geologist? Shouldn't it be Jaha nerding out about Furlings and you nerding out about some kinda super special rock or whatever."

"Hey, just because I'm a geologist does not mean that I can't get excited over the possibility of meeting an ancient, super intelligent alien race that no one has had any contact with in, like, a millennia."

"It's not like anyone really needs an archaeologist on missions anyway."

"Hey, don't diss archaeology. If I wasn't so bored by history I would totally be an archaeologist. Indiana Jones is basically my hero. Also, need I remind you that the SGC wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for an archaeologist?"

"Yeah and didn't he die about a hundred times?"

"It wasn't a hundred. And at least half of those times were mistakes or false reports. And one of them was actually a robot! But, no, yeah, I see your point."

Bellamy was just about to give Jasper shit for saying history was boring when he spent his time staring at rocks when he heard a series of gunshots and then Octavia screamed. As he was trying to figure out which direction they were when he heard something crash into the bushes behind him. He turned around to find Jasper on the ground, his eyes were wide open and a spear was sticking out of his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke was taking advantage of a rare bit of free time, reading on her personal tablet, when something hit her left side and nearly knocked her out of her chair. A large pack was to blame, as was the woman standing in the entrance of the infirmary.

"Look alive, Griffin! We're going off world."

"What?"

"Apparently, your boy's team needs a mechanic and a doctor and, since we're the best of both, I volunteered us to go. You and me, a two-woman rest team."

Clarke gaped at her. "Bellamy's not 'my boy.'"

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I was talking about Wells but it's interesting that your mind went to Bellamy."

"Shut up. So, what's the problem that they need a doctor and a mechanic?"

"Well, they didn't check in on time. Apparently they can't dial out because the uninhabited planet has a bunch of hostile inhabitants after all."

'So, it's un-uninhabited," Clarke said as she hoisted the pack on her back and followed Raven down the hall.

"Exactly. These mystery people jacked up the DHD and hit Jasper with a spear. Blake's sister and Wells are missing too. Which is why you're going, and I'm going because you're going. So, let's get going."

They walked in the the Embarkation Room. Raven was completely mission-oriented. Clarke let her take the lead, too worried to pay attention to anything except the white noise pressing against her ears.

* * *

Bellamy wasn't exactly relieved when help arrived. Raven came through the gate with just a backpack; Clarke behind her with a larger pack and a med kit. It took them all of five seconds to assess the situation before Clarke ran to an unconscious Jasper and Raven limped over to the smashed DHD and a distraught Monty.

"I thought they were sending someone from engineering to fix the gate," Bellamy said, making his way to Raven's side.

"They were, but then Sinclair got called to some super special important project and Wick's off-world. So, they sent me instead."

"They sent a mechanic with a bum leg."

"The best mechanic who happens to have a bum leg, and also a gun."

Raven took a cursory look at the DHD and what Monty had hooked up to it. "Man, this thing is seriously jacked up. Have you tried manually dialing the gate?"

"Yeah, of course," Monty said, completely exasperated. "It's like the dialing program isn't communicating with the stargate, or there's not enough power or something."

"There's plenty of power. All you did was hook it up to the computer. You can't just rely on tech, you gotta use some elbow grease, something you engineers don't seem to know a lot about."

"What are you suggesting exactly?"

"I'm suggesting that you guys use your muscles to spin the giant stone wheel around until it takes us home."

With a lot of grunting and cursing, Bellamy, Miller, and Monty pushed the inner ring with Raven's direction.

A wormhole established before almost immediately closing again.

"Well, that's not good," Raven said.

"I told you there wasn't enough power."

"If there wasn't enough to power a wormhole it wouldn't have done anything. Whatever the problem is it's on the other side."

"Should we try again?" Monty asked.

Raven shrugged, "It couldn't hurt."

Instinct told Bellamy that no, they shouldn't try again.

"It'd be a waste of time," Bellamy told them. "We should try the Alpha Site instead."

Monty and Raven both took issue with that. It took a little time but Bellamy finally convinced everyone to dial the Alpha Site instead of dialing Earth again, wasting time and effort just to get the same result. Time, he could tell by the look on Clarke's face, that Jasper didn't have.

There was a collective sigh of relief when their next attempt resulted in a stable wormhole. Bellamy radioed the base and seconds later an unwelcome face popped up on the screen.

"Oh hey, Blake, you're alive after all."

"Murphy, what the hell is going on? Why can't we dial Earth and why are you off world?"

They watched as he popped something into his mouth and listened to his loud crunching before he decided to answer any questions.

"That, right. Well, Cold War II decided to skip World War III altogether and go directly to the apocalypse. We got the warning that a shitload of nuclear warheads launched just in time to evacuate most of the base."

"Are you saying that the Earth is gone?"

"It's not technically gone, it's just no longer suitable for human life. Anyway, orders are for all offworld teams to report to the Alpha Site asap."

"Members of our team are still missing."

Murphy just shrugged.

"Those are the orders," he said, before cutting off the transmission.

Bellamy stood there, staring at the blank screen. He looked back to the group. No one seemed sure of what to do. They had to get Jasper proper medical help. Everyone was looking to him. He had to make a decision.

"Pack up and let's go," he told them.

* * *

Both Bellamy and Clarke found themselves loitering behind the group as they prepared to leave.

"I can't leave Octavia behind. I'm staying here to find her," Bellamy said

"Me too," Clarke agreed. "I'm not going anywhere without Wells."

"You guys know that this is insubordination, right?" Monty asked.

They nodded.

Nobody argued with them. Everyone seemed to realize that there was no use trying to change their minds.

"Okay," Raven said. "We'll come back as soon as we can."

Bellamy and Clarke watched the others leave, Monty and Miller on each side of a makeshift stretcher carrying Jasper through the gate.


End file.
